Here Without You
by Whitelighter-01
Summary: [Songfic]based on the song Here without you of 3 doors down. My first Fic. Songfic about Chris and Bianca, Chris POV, Please R&R.


_**Disclaimer**_: don't own anything yada yada yada you know how it is. I wish I did but then I wouldn't be here writing this story.

_**A/N:**_My fist Fanfic….or should I say Songfic? Yeah songfic is better. Ok the song is Here without you from 3 doors down. The story is about Chris and Bianca, of course. Chris's thoughts is what you read lol. A special thanks to "Melinda Wyatt Charmed" for helping me with everything and being such a goonie friend lol. Well read it and tell me what you think because I'm dieing to know if I'm any good at this. lol

**Here without you**

I wake up in this little backroom of p3 laying on the couch after having a dream, my dream, the same dream I have every night. The dream I wish would come true. In my dream I see you, I see us, happy. Happy.. I haven't felt happy in a long time. It's been so long since the last time that I saw you, more then 100 days. Much has been changed since then. I had to lie, I had to do things I never wanted to do but I did them to make that dream come true. We are so far away not even in the same time but every time I dream of you all my worries and all the distance between us disappears.

**A hundred days have made me older**

**Since the last time that I saw your pretty face**

**A thousand lies have made me colder**

**And I don't think I can look at this the same**

**All the miles that separate**

**Disappear now when I'm dreamin' of your face**

I'm sitting here all alone in this time, and you are still in ours. I can't get you out of my mind, I can't stop thinking about you. I hope you are okay. I hope he didn't find you. I have to change everything so we can be together again, to be happy again, just like in my dream, the one I have every night. I know it's not fair, I am here safe in this time and you are in ours fighting for your life. But we have to keep fighting, fighting for our love and the world. I hope Wyatt didn't find you, I hope your not dead or hurt, I hope so many things and I wish I could be with you tonight.

**I'm here without you baby**

**But you're still on my lonely mind**

**I think about you baby **

**and I dream about you all the time**

**I'm here without you baby**

**But you're still with me in my dreams**

**And tonight, there's only you and me. **

I can't help but think with everything I do, with every choice I make the distance between us gets bigger and bigger. With everything I do I have to lie. I feel so bad. I have been told so much about this life, about how it was before he turns and turns the world dark. And now I'm here but it feels worse than being there because you are not here with me. I can't find the answers I'm looking for and I can't stop thinking about you, I miss you so much. I hope it will get better soon. I hope I can find the answers I seek and stop him from turning evil so I can be with you again.

**The miles just keep rollin'**

**As the people leave their way to say hello**

**I've heard this life is overrated**

**But I hope that it gets better as we go.**

I'm here without you. I miss you so much but I have to focus on our mission. I knew it was going to be hard but I never thought about the fact that I would be without you for so long. I am longing to see your face again, the loneliness is killing me. I want to go back so badly to see you again, too feel your touch and hear your voice but I know I have to stay here and finish what we started. But it's hard because you are always on my mind. I dream about you every night and how about it would be if you would be here with me. But then I wake up and I'm still alone and you are still in my dreams. And every night it's just you and me in my dreams.

**I'm here without you baby**

**But you're still on my lonely mind**

**I think about you baby **

**and I dream about you all the time**

**I'm here without you baby**

**But you're still with me in my dreams**

**And tonight girl, there's only you and me. **

I can't believe this is happening you are here, you are with me in this time. But you are not the same, you are evil now, you are like you once were before you met me. After everything we've been through and with everything I know, I still feel deep down in my heart that you love me. It's hard to see you like this but I still love you. And everything you say tells me you don't. But I know you still love me, I can see it in your eyes and hear it in your voice every time you say my name. My love for you will never go away. And that is why I go with you back to our time, because I love you and I want you back, I want you back so much.

**Everything I know, and anywhere I go**

**It gets hard but it won't take away my love**

**And when the last one falls, **

**When it's all said and done.**

**It gets hard but it won't take away my love**

I can't believe this is happening I'm here with you in our time and you are dieing. After you proved you still love me you are laying with this broken piece of wood sticking out of your stomach. I'm losing you and I can't help but cry. I wish this was a dream and I wish I could just wake up right now and be alone again but with you safe. But tonight it wasn't a dream it came true and now at this moment, your last moments it's only you and me. You tell me to go back and finish what we started so we can be together again, so I go and now I 'm here in this time again all alone. I feel so alone without you. And I think about you all the time hoping that one day we will see each other again. But for now I only see you in my dreams…dreams I wish one day will come true so there can only be you and me. I miss you and love you, Bianca..

**I'm here without you baby**

**But you're still on my lonely mind**

**I think about you baby **

**And I dream about you all the time**

**I'm here without you baby**

**But you're still with me in my dreams**

**But tonight girl, there's only you and me**


End file.
